A-Z
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Drabble Rin dan Len dari A sampai Z..
1. Chapter 1: Aku no Musume

**Disclaimer: Mikan akan memakan bawang putih mentah dengan senang hati jika Mikan memiliki Vocaloid**

"Allen..." panggil Rilliane lirih. Air matanya turun perlahan melihat Allen, servant sekaligus saudara kembarnya, tersenyum sedih.

Gerbang istana terbuka, membiarkan para tentara dan penduduk setempat masuk dan mengepung istana. Allen yang mengintip dari jendela hanya menarik nafas panjang melihat hal itu. Dia menoleh kembali pada Rilliane yang telah memakai pakaiannya. Dengan senyum lirih dia memperhatikan betapa miripnya Rilliane dengan dirinya dengan pakaian itu.

"Rilliane, berjanjilah padaku satu hal. Jika kita dilahirkan kembali-" ucapan Allen terputus oleh kata kata Rilliane.

"Kita akan terus bersama? Tentu saja." kata Rilliane sambil mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Allen menggeleng.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, jika kita dilahirkan kembali, kuharap kamu lebih dewasa." kata Allen. Dia memperhatikan tubuh Rilliane sekali lagi dan menoleh kearah lain dengan wajah merona.

Rilliane berhenti mengusap air matanya dan menatap Allen heran. Tak lama wajahnya ikut merona menyadari apa yang Allen maksud.

SLAP!

Dengan segera Rilliane meninggalkan istana tanpa menoleh ke arah Allen.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby

**Disclaimer: Mikan memiliki Vocaloid, road roller dan Jepang *plak!***

* * *

Rin dengan tergesa gesa berlari ke ruang makan. Len yang sedang meminum teh menoleh heran pada Rin.

"Len! Sebentar lagi kita akan punya bayi!" seru Rin dengan mata berbinar.

Sontak Len yang sedang meminum tehnya terkejut dan menyemburkan tehnya. Dengan wajah merah Len menoleh pada Rin.

"A, apa? Bagaimana bisa...?" tanya Len setengah berteriak. Rin hanya tertawa kecil dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Rin, ada paket untukmu!" seru Meiko dari luar.

Wajah Rin bertambah cerah. Dengan segera dia berlari keluar.

"Bayinya datang! Bayinya datang!" ucapnya sambil berlari. Sedangkan Len hanya mematung ditempat dengan wajah memerah.

"Sebaiknya aku melihatnya" gumam Len lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Rin.

Sesampainya di luar, Len hanya bisa tercengang melihat Rin memeluk sebuah Road Roller.

"Bayiku yang cantik, aku akan memanggilmu Mikan!"

"Hey, Len. Kenapa dahimu berdarah?"


	3. Chapter 3: Cat

**Disclaimer: Mikan memiliki Vocaloid, menemukan atlantis, dan menghancurkan jiwa para reader *killed***

* * *

"Lihat Len! Anak kucing!" seru Rin sambil berlari ke arah Len.

Len menoleh pada Rin yang tengah menggendong seekor anak kucing berwarna hitam. tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang sendok digunakannya untuk mengusap kepala kucing itu.

"Dimana kamu menemukannya, Rin?" tanya Len seraya tangannya tetap mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Aku menemukannya sendirian di pinggir jalan. Kelihatannya dia kelaparan, Len, boleh kuminta sedikit makan siangmu?" tanya Rin.

Len terlihat tidak senang, tapi dia tetap memberikan sedikit dari makan siangnya, sesendok nasi dan sedikit ikan. Rin merengut.

"Sedikit sekali.." ucap Rin.

"Kamu juga harus memberikan punyamu." Len membalas.

Dengan menghela nafas, Rin menurunkan kucing kecil itu dari pangkuannya dan membuka tasnya untuk mengambil makanan. tepat saat itu, sebuah jeruk jatuh dari tas Rin. Saat hendak mengambil jeruk itu, kucing hitam itu ternyata telah menggigit gigiti jeruk itu.

"AKH! Kucing sialan! kembalikan jerukku!" seru Rin sambil mengejar kucing hitam yang kini telah membawa lari jeruknya.

Len sweatdrop melihat itu dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.


	4. Chapter 4: Daisuki

**Akhirnya update lagi :3 **

**terimakasih buat Namikaze Kyoko yang terus memberi Mikan semangat! tolong panggil dengan nama Mikan ya :3**

**untuk cerita cerita berikutnya Mikan akan membuat berdasarkan pilihan teman teman Mikan. jadi tunggu ya!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak akan pernah memiliki Vocaloid meskipun nilai b. Jepang Mikan 100 **

* * *

"He, hey, Rin! Uhm…. Apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu. Uhm…. Kau tau, kita sudah bersama sejak dulu dan sekarang aku merasa kurang nyaman- Bu, bukan karena aku membencimu! Uh… aku selalu memiliki perasaan aneh saat bersamamu. Ehm…. Kau tau saat Kaito nii mengatakan cinta itu selalu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, lalu dia mengatakan hal aneh yang membuat meiko nee marah besar dan menghajarnya. Eh, uh, bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Begini Rin, aku…. Aku… Su…. Su…. Suki…. Daisuki! Aku menyukaimu, Rin!"

"Len? Apa yang kau lakukan didepan cermin? Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"E, eh! Tidak ada apa apa kok, Rin…"

"Hm… sebaiknya kita segera turun. Meiko neesan sudah memanggil kita untuk makan malam sejak tadi."

"Uh… baik." TwT


	5. Chapter 5: Erry

**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Rin itu mengerikan, Kaito dan Len tahu hal itu.

_Rin dan Len sedang duduk di taman belakang mansion vocaloid sambil memakan buah kesukaan mereka. Len memakan pisang, dan Rin memakan jeruk. di tengah keasyikan mereka, tanpa disengaja Rin menjatuhkan sebuah jeruk miliknya dan saat dia ingin mengambilnya, Kaito datang dan menginjak jeruk itu tanpa sadar._

"Eh, apa ini? uh oh, Rin aku minta maaf. EKHHH!"

dan di saat itu orang orang bisa mendengar teriakan Kaito dan suara Road Roller di sepanjang jalan.


	6. Chapter 6: Fans

**Disclaimer: MIkan tidak memiliki vocaloid**

**Uh... MIkan rasa yang ini ancur banget... maafkan Mikan ToT**

* * *

Fans.

satu kata yang membuat para idola terkenal.

satu kata yang membuat para idola hancur.

satu kata yang membuat para idola kewalahan.

Len menarik nafas panjang saat mendapat pesan dari managernya.

_'Cepat datang. Fansmu memaksa ingin menemuimu' _itulah isi pesan dari manager Len.

Dengan langkah malas Len menuju ke tempat managernya berada. sejujurnya dia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan fans yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu. Telah beberapa kali dia menerima surat cinta maupun surat ancaman dari para fansnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Len agak takut jika dia bertemu dengan fansnya yang kadang, agak terganggu jiwanya.

Jalan pikirannya terputus saat dia menyadari dia telah berada di tempat managernya berada. Disana, manager Len telah menunggunya didepan pintu sebuah ruangan dengan wajah tertekuk dan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Lama sekali! Cepat masuk! Fansmu telah menunggu!" ucap manger Len tanpa basa basi seraya mendorong Len masuk tanpa memberi kesempatan len berbicara barang sepatah kata pun. Tanpa membuang waktu, manager itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar. meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, len bisa mendengar suara tawa mangernya yang mengerikan hingga membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Dengan ragu Len memberanikan diri melihat fans yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Dia tercengang saat melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde sebahu dengan pita dan empat jepit putih menghiasi rambut gadis itu.

"Kagamine Len, aku adalah fans terberatmu. jadilah pacarku atau aku akan menangis.." ucap gadis itu dengan wajah merah.

Len tidak dapat menolaknya.


	7. Chapter 7: Gangnam Style

**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

* * *

Rin benci gangnam style. Itulah yang dipikirkan setiap orang saat dia menendang seorang murid yang menari gangnam style di sekolahnya. Sejujurnya Rin tidak membenci gangnam style, penciptanya ataupun anak itu. Dia membenci Len.

Semua dimulai di suatu pagi:

_Rin berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk mengambil jus jeruknya. Tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar musik yang terdengar asing baginya. Karena penasaran, dia mencari asal suara tersebut dan menemukannya di salah satu ruangan. Rin terkejut, matanya membulat dan wajahnya merah padam saat melihat; Len yang bertelanjang dada sambil menari gangnam style bersama anggota Vocaloid cewek._

_"Eh? Rin? Kenapa kamu tidur disini?"_


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak memiliki Vocaloid.**

Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan malas dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucek ngucek matanya. Hal yang menarik perhatiannya pertama kali ialah sebuah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal hari ini, 27 Desember. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan senyumnya merekah. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju kamar saudaranya dan membuka (mendobrak) pintunya sambil berteriak.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU LEN!" teriaknya dengan suara nyaring.

.

.

Hening.  
Len tidak berada dikamarnya, dia sudah pergi.

Wajah Rin yang sebelumnya cerah mendadak berubah suram.

"Aku lupa. Len kencan dengan Miku hari ini," ucap Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan wajah tertunduk dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Langkahnya terasa berat, begitu pula dengan nafasnya.

"Bahkan di hari ulang tahunpun dia tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku. Sepertinya dia memang tidak menyayangiku lagi." gumam Rin seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Tanpa disadarinya, setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Rin yang mulus.

Begitu tiba didepan pintu dapur, Rin menahan nafasnya. Matanya membulat melihat sebuah kue terletak di atas meja dengan bertuliskan 'happy birthday' dan juga sebuah catatan kecil disampingnya.

'Otanjoubi omedetou, Rin. Maaf, aku pergi lebih dulu. Kuharap kue ini bisa membuatku memaafkanku. Aku menyayangimu_Len.' itulah pesan yang tertulis di catatan kecil itu.

Rin tersenyum kecil, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Dia lalu memeluk catatan itu.

"Meski tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan,"

gumam Rin.

"Terimakasih Len, happy birthday."


	9. Chapter 9: Incest

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

* * *

Rin dan Len duduk di atas atap rumah mereka, menikmati matahari yang perlahan turun dari singgasananya, menciptakan langit berwarna orange, warna kesukaan Rin. Len menutup mata dan menghela nafas, menikmati keindahan yang ada. Tapi lain halnya dengan Rin, dia hanya menunduk dan berdiam diri. Len menyadari hal itu, dan menoleh pada Rin. Dengan khawatir Len bertanya.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len.

Rin tidak menjawab, dan membuat Len semakin khawatir. Len menggenggam tangan Rin, dan menemukan tangan Rin yang bergetar.

"Apa..." Rin mulai buka suara. Len segera memasang telinganya, memastikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Rin bisa didengar dengan jelas.

"Apa kita akan baik baik saja? Dengan hubungan kita sekarang ini..." Rin bertanya.

Len menatap Rin tidak mengerti untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya membentuk 'o', mengerti apa yang Rin maksud. Dengan perlahan dia bergerak untuk memeluk Rin.

"Kita akan baik baik saja, Rin." Len menjawab seraya tangannya mengelus rambut Rin lembut.

"Apa tidak akan terjadi masalah nantinya? Maksudku, hubungan kita ini ditentang hukum dan, dan..." Rin tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Len memeluk tubuh Rin lebih erat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kepala Rin.

"Tenang saja, Rin. Walaupun banyak yang akan menentang kita, kita akan tetap bertahan. Ingat, kita tidak sendiri, Miku-nee dan yang lainnya berjanji akan mendukung kita. Percayalah," Len menjawab dengan tenang.

Rin tidak menjawab, justru membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Len. Dan itu cukup untuk Len.

Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin.

Kembar.

Incest.

satu hal yang bisa kukatakan untuk mereka.

aku mendukung kalian.

* * *

Mikan: aneh ==" maaf bagi yang udah lama nunggu tapi aku malah ngasih cerita gaje ini Q.Q


	10. Chapter 10: Juvenile

**Disclaimer: Rin dan Len gak akan pernah jadi milik Mikan! TwT**

**maaf karena updatenya lama. Mikan masih sibuk dengan magang n cerita Mikan yang lain**

**tapi sebelum kita mulai Mikan ingin menerangkan satu hal. di fic ini chapter satu tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan chapter lainnya. OwO/**

* * *

Rin dan Len bersiap untuk pengambilan PV mereka. Kali ini mereka memainkan lagu Juvenille. Rin tampak gugup karena suaranya agak berbeda dari biasanya sedangkan Len terlihat biasa saja. Menyadari kegugupan Rin, Len menggenggam tangan Rin erat hingga perhatian Ruin teralihkan padanya. Dengan senyum cerah Len mengucapkan kata kata yang biasa digunakannya untuk membuat Rin bersemangat.

"Baik, 1, 2, mulai." music mulai terdengar, Rin mulai menyanyikan bait pertamanya.

[ And I've just found I'm addicted to you  
I love the way you feel turn me on more]

Semua yang ada di studio terdiam mendengar suara Rin.

"Ti, tidak apa. Kita lanjutkan."

Setelah beberapa jam, mereka keluar dari studio. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan Len akhirnya tidak kuat dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Suaramu terdengar seperti chipmunks," ucap Len dibalik tawanya.

BUK!

"…. Len? Kenapa dengan matamu?" tanya Kaito setibanya Rin dan Len dirumah.


	11. Chapter 11:KokoroKiseki

**Disclaimer: Jika Vocaloid milik Mikan maka kokoro kiseki akan berakhir seperti yang dibawah ini! X3**

**Kali ini Mikan membuat dua cerita, kokoro dan kiseki. Agak melenceng dari lagunya sih, tapi biarlah! Xd**

**Selamat membaca! OwO/**

**Kokoro**

Rin duduk disebuah pohon besar. Matanya menatap lurus menuju bunga dendalion dan gerbera yang bermekaran dengan indah didepannya. Rin tidak tersenyum. Hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Rin, kamu sudah lama menunggu disini?" suara seorang pemuda membuat Rin menoleh.

Rin mengangguk, tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda itu hany menghela nafas dan duduk disebelah Rin.

"Prpogram kokoro hamper berhasil. Masih ada beberapa kendala , tapi aku rasa program itu akan selesai tidak lama lagi. Jelas pemuda itu seraya mengikat rambut blondnya yang panjang menjadi ponytail kecil.

"Benarkah itu professor." RIn bertanya dengan nada datar. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Setelah kokoro selesai, Rin akan bias merasakan semuanya. Sama sepertiku."

"Kenapa professor."

"Apa?" pemuda itu menoleh pada Rin. Rin tidak menatap pemuda itu dan hanya menatap bunga didepannya.

"Kenapa professor sangat ingin aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan professor." Tanyanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Karena aku ingin bias berbagi dengan Rin." Jawabnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Aku ingin bias berbagi kebahagiaan dengan RIn. Aku ingin berbagi cinta ku dengan Rin." Jelasnya. Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat.

"Dan saat itu tiba kita akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu bersama seperti yang kujanjikan." Lanjutnya seraya menutup mata dan tertidur.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai hal itu terjadi, professor." Gumam RIn sebelum ikut menutup matanya.

**Kiseki**

Rin berjalan dengan langkah berat. Rasa sakit menjalar disetiap senti tubuhnya. Sejak awal dia tahu program kokoro terlalu berat untuknya. Dia membuka sebuah catatan milik professor yang menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang rahasia professor. Tempat dimana professor menghabiskan waktunya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Rin membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menemukan sebuah peti metal di tengah ruangan. Dia membuka catatan itu lagi. Dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan di dalam catatan itu.

Peti itu bergerak. Suaranya terdengar jelas oleh Rin. Tapi Rin tidak sanggup untuk mengecek dan tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Tak lama RIn merasa energinya disedot keluar. Energy yang disedot terlalu banyak hingga membuat Rin tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh ke lantai yang berdebu.

'Apa ini karena program kokoro?' pikirnya seraya menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan hingga membuatnya berteriak.

Peti metal itu kembali bergerak. Dan disaat yang sama Rin merasakan tubuhnya menjadi riangan dan matanya terasa berat. Diliriknya tutup peti metal yang bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Tampaknya energiku habis." Gumam Rin sebelum menutup matanya. Tak menyadari sosok lain yang keluar Dari peti metal itu.

* * *

"Rin!... Rin!"

Rin membuka mata perlahan. Merakan energy kembali mengisi tubuhnya. Matanya meneliti ruangan dimana dia berada dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah ruangannya.

"Rin! Kau bangun!"

Rin menoleh, melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut blond yang diikat ponytail tersenyum padanya. Mata Rin membuka lebih lebar saat meneliti orang itu, memastikan dia tidak salah lihat.

"Profesor? Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya. Pemuda itu menatap RIn bheran sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku bukan professor. Yah, walaupun professor menciptakan diriku mirip dengannya, namaku CV02_Kagamine_Len. Dan stu lagi RIn, kamu belum mati." Jelas orany itu sambil tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Rin menatap Len heran sekaligus kecewa saat mengetahui Len bukanlah professor. Setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua, Rin akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup? Bukankah aku hampir rusak karena program kokoro yang terlalu berat untukku?" gumamnya.

Len tersenyum dan duduk disamping Rin. Membuat Rin menatapnya heran.

"Karena itulah aku ada disini, Rin. Sejak awal professor tahu kalu program kokoro terlalu berat untukmu. Jadi dia menciptakanku untuk menampung kelebihan dari program itu. Dia juga menciptakanku untuk menggantikannya menepati janjinya." Jelas Len. Rin melihat mata Len penuh tanda Tanya.

"Janjinya…" ucap Rin. Len mengangguk.

""Berbagi kebahagiaan Rin, dan juga bernyanyi dengan penuh cinta bersama RIn!" jelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rin sweatdrop mendengar kalimat Len yang agak berbeda dengan perkataan professor. Tapi perlahaan Rin tersenyum.

"Iya, Len!"


	12. Chapter 12: Loving Kagami Rin

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan. seumur hidup juga gak akan pernah jadi milik Mikan TwT**

**nyehe, kali ini dari fic yang belum Mikan selesaikan. selamat membaca TwT/**

* * *

Rin pulang dengan mata sembab. Hari ini dia baru saja putus dengan Gakupo Kamui, senpai disekolahnya. Dengan langkah berat Rin melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga. Tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan setiap gerak langkahnya.

"Rin," panggil orang itu akhirnya. Membuat Rin menoleh.

"Kamu diputusin lagi?" tebak orang itu. Rin tidak menjawab, justru berlari menuju orang itu dan memeluknya.

"Len… hiks.." isaknya seraya memanggil orang itu. Orang bernama Len itu balas memeluknya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus Rin.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Rin hingga dia bisa tenang. Len mendudukkan Rin disofa yang sebelumnya dia duduki dan membuatkan teh. Dengan senyum kecil yang agak dipaksakan Rin mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum meminumnya.

"Kali ini siapa lagi?" Tanya Len sebelum meminum tehnya.

"Gakupo senpai. Si bodoh itu, berani sekali dia memutuskanku hanya karena mengejar mantannya, Megurine Luka itu. Lihat saja, akan kudapatkan pacar yang lebih hebat darinya!" seru Rin dengan tangan terkepal.

Len hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap teh miliknya yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Apa suatu saat nanti aku bisa menunjukkan diriku lebih hebat dari Gakupo pada Rin ya?" pikirnya sebelum menghabiskan tehnya.


	13. Chapter 13: Magnet Midnight

**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak akan pernah memiliki Vocaloid. **

**maaf! sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama selesai. tapi karena ada masalah, Mikan jadi harus beberapa kali mengetik ulang. X(**

**kali ini Mikan juga bikin dua cerita**

**selamat membaca! OwO/**

* * *

**Magnet**

* * *

Seluruh penghuni Vocaloid mansion kini berada di ruang tengah berada di ruang tenagh untuk menonton PV magnet yang mereka mainkan beberapa hari lalu. Tentu saja Len dan Rin juga ikut. PV mereka berada di urutan kedua setelah Miku dan Luka.

"Aku tidak percaya Miku nee dan Luka nee bias berkolaborasi dengan baik seperti itu. Master sangat hebat dalam mempairkan kita ta." Puji IA. Matanya tak teralihkan sedikitpun dari kaca TV. Miku dan Luka hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa karena sesungguhnya mereka memang sengaja meminta master untuk mempairkan mereka.

4 menit telah berlangsung, kini saatnya PV dari Rin dan Len. Rin tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Len dengan kuat sehingga membuat Len memekik sedikit. Rin hanya menggumamkan kata maaf dengan tidak berniat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari TV.

Wajah Len merah padam saat melihat pose mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat dan bibir yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Len mencuri pandang kepada Rind an mendapati bahwa keadaan Rin juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Ditambah mulut yang menganga dan mata yang melotot. Len menundukkan kepala merasa malu.

"Hey Len. Kalian mesra sekali berpelukan seperti itu. Goda Meiko. Len dengan wajah yang masih merah berusaha menjawab. "I, itu tidak disengaja ! I, itu karena microphone kami tersangkut jadi apa boleh buat…" Len beralasan. Miku tersenyum jahil.

"Apa itu benar? Wajahmu memerah lho!" goda Miku. Len hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala saat Neru, Gumi dan yang lain ikut menggodanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang jelas jelas bukan suaranya ataupun suara Rin. Dia dan teman temannya tercengang melihat kedua sosok aneh yang terlihat jelas di layar kaca.

"Gakuponii dan….. nasu?"

"Eh…. Bukan, itu Gakupo nii dan Kaito nii yang memakai kostum Nasu!"

* * *

**Midnight**

* * *

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Suara jam dinding terdengar mengisi rumah yang sunyi itu. Kedua jarum dinding tua itu menunjuk angka 12, tepat tengah saja setiap pasang mata sudah tertutup rapat saat ini. Kecuali satu.

Seorang gadis kecil berumur kira kira 10 tahun terduduk di atas kasurnya. Selimut tebalnya yang berwarna oranye menutup seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajah. Matanya terbuka lebar sementara tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Dia terus memperhatikan sekeliling memastikan tidak ada hantu ataupun monster yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Len, tapi Meiko nee ?"gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk dirinya kenapa setuju saja dengan ide Meiko untuk memisahkan dia dan Len dalam dua kamar yang berbeda. Mereka sudah berbagi kamar sejak lahir! Bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat berpisah semudah itu?

Suara petir tiba tiba terdengar menggelegar, sampai membuat seluruh bangunan itu bergetar. Gadis kecil itu tentu saja ketakutan, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia segera berlari menuju kamar di sudut ruangan, kamar Len. Setibanya dia di depan pintu, kegundahan kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi pikirannya berkata jangan. Bahwa Meiko pasti akan marah besar padanya karena telah melanggar peraturan.

Suara petir terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini lebih besar, membuat si gadis menggigil. Tanpa dia sadari dia sudah membuka pintu kamar Len dan masuk. Dengan tangan bergetar dia mengguncang tubuh Len yang tengah tertidur pulas. Diguncangnya beberapa kali, dan memanggilnya pelan.

Perlahan mata Len terbuka, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalumenatap gadis itu yang kini tengah berurai air mata. Dengan segera dia bergerak duduk agar bisa menatap wajah gadis itu lebih jelas.

"Rin? Rin? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk Rin, gadis kecil itu. Rin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Len sambil menangis sesenggukan. "Aku takut Len, aku takut tidur sendirian…"

"Ssh… tenanglah. Kau boleh tidur di kamarku malam ini." Ucap Len sambil mengelus punggung Rin.

Dengan lembut dibaringkannya gadis kecil itu di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya. Len sendiri ikut berbaring disamping Rin sambil memeluknya dan menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur. Len tersenyum kecil melihat Rin yang telah tetidur lelap sebelum akhirnya juga ikut tertidur.

~esok paginya ~

Meiko memasuki kamar Len, berniat membangunkannya. Tapi keinginannya tercekat di kerongkongannya saat melihat Rin, tidur bersama Len, saling berpelukan. Dengan desahan nafas kecewa dia keluar dari kamar.

"Ini sudah yang ke 3 kalinya, sepertinya mereka memang susah dipisahkan," gumamnya.


	14. Chapter 14: No Name

**disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

Daun daun yang berguguran menutupi tanah dibawahnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat beberapa orang merasa kesal karena harus menyapu jalan yang tak tampak ujungnya ini. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang merasa senang karena ini pertanda musim dingin akan segera tiba. Begitu juga dengan anak muda di sudut jalan sana. Dengan langkah santai dia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, tak peduli pada gerutuan saudari kembarnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut tertutup, menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin yang memainkan rambutnya yang berwarna honey blond.

"Len, jangan lupa, kita akan mengunjungi Rinto nii." saudari kembarnya berkata membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Rin. Kita mengunjunginya hampir setiap hari!" jawab Len merasa terganggu.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Mungkin saja, Rinto nii terbangun kali ini." gumam Rin, cukup untuk didengar oleh Len. Len menarik nafas panjang "Kita hanya bisa berharap. 3 tahun, dan dia tidak menunjukkan tanda akan terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang," Len juga ikut bergumam seraya memandangi langit yang berwarna kelabu. Seraya mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

Len memandangi selimut putih yang menutupi jalanan yang tadinya berwarna hitam dari balik jendelanya. Matanya menyipit mencari mobil berwarna hitam dengan garis garis merah dan silver diantara beberapa mobil yang melewati rumahnya. Hatinya merasa tak enak karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm, tetapi mobil itu tidak juga tampak.

Suara telepon membuyarkan pikiran Len, dengan wajah khawatir dia melihat kakaknya Lenka menerima telepon itu. Len semakin khawatir saat melihat wajah Lenka yang tiba tiba memucat.

"I, iya. Kami akan segera kesana. Selamat malam." kata Lenka sebelum menaruh telepon itu ketempatnya.

"Pakai mantel kalian. Kita akan kerumah sakit." katanya singkat.

"Ada apa Lenka nee?" tanya Rin.

"Rinto nii kecelakaan. Sekarang dia dalam keadaan koma."

* * *

"Seandainya saja Kaito tidak meminta Rinto nii menjemput Aoi," Rin bergumam pelan. Dari mata orang biasa Rin tampak biasa saja. Tapi Len tau, Rin sangat sedih saat mengucapkan kata kata itu.

15 menit mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, saat ini mereka telah berada di ruangan Rinto. Wajah Rin yang datar berubah sedih melihat Rinto terbaring disana. Tubuhnya tampak semakin kurus dan kulitnya tampak semakin pucat. Len duduk di samping kiri Rinto, begitu juga Rin duduk di samping kanan Rinto.

"Konnichiwa Rinto nii, bagaimana hari Rinto nii? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?" Len bertanya tanpa mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Seharusnya kamu melihat Len saat pelajaran olahraga tadi Rinto nii, dia membuka pintu kelas saat para cewek berganti pakaian," ujar Rin. Wajah Len memerah.

"Hei, itu tidak disengaja! Aku tidak tau kalian berganti baju!" protes Len. Rin tertawa lalu menggenggam tangan Rinto dan mengelusnya. "Kumohon cepatlah bangun Rinto nii. Kamu tidak mau beruang kecilmu itu menjadi liar tanpa bimbinganmu kan?" lanjut Lenka. Len ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi. Mereka terus berada disana sampai matahari beranjak turun.

XXx

"Rin lihat, salju mulai turun!" Len berkata sambil memandang langit. Rin juga memandang langit sambil terus berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Tiba tiba pandangan Len teralihkan pada sesuatu ditengah taman yang mereka lewati. Dan tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tangan Rin, membuat Rin berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Coba lihat itu," kata Len sambil menunjuk tengah taman.

Mata Rin melebar saat melihat seorang anak kecil kira kira 6 tahun, berambut coklat panjang ditengah taman dengan tubuh tanpa ditutupi benang sehelai pun! Dengan segera dia memukul Len keras.

"AW! Apa sih?"

"Dasar pervert! Kamu menyuruhku melihat anak kecil telanjang?"

"Apa? Eh?" Len baru menyadari anak itu tidak berpakaian. Wajahnya memerah "Bukan! Maksudku coba lihat wajah anak itu!"

Rin melihat sekali lagi dan kini dia benar benar terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin, itu,"

"Aoi." Len menyambung

"Tapi Aoi sudah mati 3 tahun lalu!"

* * *

**uhm, maaf. sebenarnya tokoh di cerita aslinya bukan Rin dan Len, tapi Hansel dan Gretel, OC Mikan -;**


	15. Chapter 15: Omelette

Mikan balik lagi! X3

Mikan minta maaf karena tidak melanjutin fic ini setelah sekian lama. Mikan gak punya ide! ;OxO

dan sekarang tugas Mikan lagi banyak banyaknya QwQ

Mikan juga mau minta maaf karena chapter kali ini jelek banget TwT

Disclaimer: Mikan akan berhenti makan ikan kalau Mikan memiliki vocaloid TwT

* * *

"Bagaimana cara membuat omelette?"

Pertanyaan itu sederhana saja, tapi sanggup membuat Hatsune Miku terjungkal dari kursinya. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah Kagamine Rin.

"Rin, bisa kamu ulangi lagi?" tanya Miku, memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

Rin melihatnya dengan tatapan lugu. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut, bulat dan lentik itu terlihat bercahaya. Bibirnya yang kecil berwarna pink itu juga rambutnya yang berwarna honey blond sebahu memberi kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana cara membuat omelette, Miku nee?" ulangnya. Suaranya terdengar serius, membuat Miku terkesiap.

Kenapa Miku bereaksi seperti itu? Rin kan hanya bertanya. Yah, jika saja kalian membaca koran bulan lalu yang memuat berita tentang vocaloid mansion yang terbakar hanya karena sebuah wajan, kompor dan jeruk kalian tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu.

Miku beranjak dari lantai yang sedari tadi didudukinya sebagai pengganti kursi dan dengan ragu mengajak Rin menuju dapur. Rin dengan patuhnya mengekor dibelakang dan memperhatikan Miku mempersiapkan bahan bahan yang akan digunakan untuk memasak seperti telur, susu, minyak, sayur dan bahan bahan lain untuk membuat omelette. Miku menyuruh Rin memecahkan telur sementara dia memotong motong sayuran.

5 menit kemudian...

"Rin, tolong- EKK!"

suara teriakan Miku mengiringi tubuhnya yang terhempas yang terlanatai. Miku meringis, seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terbentur dengan cukup keras dia mencari penyebab dia terjatuh. ternyata disekitar lantai tempat Rin berdiri dipenuhi telur yang pecah!

"Rin..."

* * *

setelah 3 jam memasak (dan membuat kekacauan) omelette buatan mereka telah siap dengan selamat! Rin begitu bahagia sehingga dia memeluk Miku. Miku yang tidak menyadari hal itu tentu saja tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menerima pelukan RIn dan akhirnya mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan Rin di atas Miku. dan itu membuat Miku merona.

"Arigatou Miku nee! dengan begini aku bisa memasak omelette untuk Len!" seru Rin gembira. Miku berhenti merona dan memandang wajah Rin yang bahagia dalam diam. "Jadi, kamu belajar memasak untuk Len?"

Rin tersadar akan apa yang barusan dikatakannya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Miku secara perlahan. wajahnya memerah dan jari jarinya saling terkait di depan dadanya. "I, iya. Len pernah berkata dia ingin memiliki istri yang pandai memasak omelette kesukaannya untuknya..." ujar Rin dengan wajah menunduk.

Miku tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Rin lembut dan berkata "Jadi, kamu harus bisa mengingat resep ini agar bisa membuat omelette setiap hari untuk Len, benarkan?" tanya Miku.

wajah Rin semakin memerah dan dia mengangguk. Senyum Miku semakin mengembang dan dia pun berdiri diikuti dengan Rin. Miku mengambil piring berisi omelette buatan mereka dan memberikannya pada Rin. "Berikan ini pada Len. kuyakin dia akan sangat senang menerimanya." kata Miku.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Miku tidak percaya, wajahnya yang memerah semakin memerah saat dia menerima piring itu. "Arigatou Miku nee, aku pergi dulu!" dan Rin berlari menuju halaman belakang tempat Len berada.

Mata Miku mengikuti setiap langkah kaki Rin hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Senyum cerahnya kini berganti menjadi senyum dipaksakan dan dia mendesah. "Apa aku menyerah saja ya...?"


End file.
